I want you on my side!
by No. Looking
Summary: Yang paling kuinginkan... hanya dia dan dia. Hanya iblis mesum itu.../"JANGAN TINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRI!"/Old-Archive. Kisah lama yang menua di flashdisk. Mohon maklum karena gaya tulis yang digunakan adalah gaya tulis ketika masih bocah kemarin sore... mohon saran dan kritik yang membangun.


**WANT YOU IN MY SIDE**

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, drama

Warning : **SHO-AI! **GJ, OOC, typo, **OLD-ARCHIVE**

Disclaimer : Toboso Yana

A/N : Ini cerita dari zaman kelas 1 SMP, jadi tolong jangan komentar yang aneh-aneh, ya. Namanya juga publikasi karya semasa masih ingusan—sekarang juga masih, sih. Iya, iya, sini tahu kemampuan menulisnya nggak bagus, oke? Khusus cerita ini, _The Awesome Me_ malas ngedit. :P

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

-WANT YOU IN MY SIDE-

_-ENJOY READING-_

.

.

.

.

_At midnight_

_Phantomhive's mansion_

_Ciel PoV_

Di malam yang gelap nan dingin namun lembut bagai beludru ini, entah kenapa aku sama sekali tidak dapat memejamkan mataku sebentar saja. Bukan karena kegembiraan ulang tahun, hadiah, atau semua orang termasuk tunanganku yang tersenyum dan memberi ucapan selamat padaku. Tapi... 'sesuatu' yang sulit dijelaskan. Sebelum tidur aku ingin memastikan 'sesuatu' yang **JELAS-JELAS TIDAK NORMAL** itu.

_-CEPATLAH DATANG-_

Hanya kata-kata itu yang terus kuucapkan seperti kaset rusak, sampai bibir ini terasa bosan untuk mengucapkannya.

Aku terbangun dari kasurku yang empuk dan duduk di salah satu sisinya. Kutoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, bermaksud mencari pengusir bosan yang amat sangat di malam spesial ini. Tak lama kemudian, ke dua iris _Blue Ocean_-ku tertuju pada pemandangan yang ada di luar jendela kamarku.

Kulangkahkan ke dua kaki kecilku ke sana, dan kuresapi pemandangan tersebut, lalu kubuka jendela itu. Kuhirup udara malam yang segar dalam-dalam, dan kuratapi nasibku yang menyedihkan. Kututup jendelaku dan kuambil jaket biru pemberian 'orang itu', lalu aku pun mengambil langkah keluar kamar dengan perasaan gundah menuju kebun mawar yang ada di mansionku ini.

.

.

.

.

Aku telah sampai di kebun mawar yang luas ini. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah seseorang... atau... seekor?

"MEOONGG"

Wah, wah... Ternyata kucing kesayangan 'orang itu'. Kucing berbulu hitam dan bermata merah seperti 'orang itu'. Kudekati kucing itu, kubelai bulunya hingga...

"**HAATCHIII!**"

Ya, ampun... Sesaat aku lupa pada **ALERGI KUCING** yang kuidap!

"**HAAATTCCHHIIIII! HUUAAATTCCHHHIIIII!**"

Sebaiknya aku menjauh dari kucing ini...

"**HUUAAANNJJIIINNGGG!**"hei, itu bukan suara batukku! Sudahlah, abaikan saja.

.

.

.

Sudah cukup jauh aku berjalan guna 'mengungsi' dari kucing tadi. Kini aku berada di salah satu sudut kebun mawar mansionku yang luasnya XXXX hektare (kalian mungkin tak akan percaya padaku terhadap jumlah yang akan kusebutkan/authornya gak tahu). Di sini jauh lebih tenang, dan di sini merupakan tempat favoritku karena keberadaan kursi dan meja yang nyaman. Kupetik mawar putih dan duduk di atas kursiku.

Aku melamun, membayangkan wajah 'orang itu' jika mengetahui diriku lenyap dari kamarku. Membayangkan senyum congkak nan vulgarnya yang entah mengapa justru membuatku semakin mencintainya. Membayangkan dirinya menjadi milikku seutuhnya...

TUNGGU.

KENAPA AKU JUSTRU MENGINGINKANNYA?

BUKANKAH DIA SUDAH LAMA MENJADI MILIKKU, ABDIKU, DAN TAKKAN PERNAH BERBOHONG TERHADAPKU? MENGAPA KINI HATIKU SEMAKIN GUNDAH? KENAPA AKU SEPERTI INI? KENAPA? KENA—

"Tuan muda? Mengapa anda belum tidur?" tanya seseorang dengan raut wajah khawatir. Dan suara ini...

ITU SUARANYA! AKU SANGAT HAFAL PADA SUARANYA YANG SANGAT HALUS ITU! DIA MENEMUKANKU!

"Bulan sudah sangat tinggi... Bagaimana jika anda kembali ke kamar untuk menghindari angin malam yang tidak baik untuk tubuh? Perlukah saya bantu?"

"..." aku masih terdiam. _Speechless_ karena keterkejutanku tadi.

"Tuan muda?" tanyanya, lagi. Namun kali ini berbeda, ia menunjukkan _Pervert Smile_ kebanggaannya! Awalnya aku hanya menganggapnya biasa, tapi, merahlah mukaku setelah menyadari bahwa 'sesuatu' yang membuat bibirnya tersungging ke atas adalah jaket biru hadiah ulang tahunku darinya!

"Saya senang, anda tidak sabar untuk memakainya. Terlebih lagi, anda terus memeganginya erat. Tidak sia-sia rasanya Saya membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati." ucapnya memecah keheningan. Entah sadar atau tidak, yang jelas kata-katanya itu justru membuatku salah tingkah.

"Aku mau pakai apa pun semuanya terserah padaku, 'kan?!" balasku—bohong. Aku memakai hadiah darinya karena aku memang ingin melingkupi tubuhku dengan kebaikan Sebastian yang membuatkannya, hanya untukku. Serakah, memang. Tapi, jika sudah terlanjur CINTA, apa pun pasti kulakukan.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali ke kamar anda?" tawarnya membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Eh? A—Oh, ya. Tentu saja. Ayo kita—"

**SREK! ** **GYUUT! **

"UWWAAA?!"

Dia menggendongku! Dengan gaya _Bridal Style_, pula! Tapi... ini membuatku dapat menyesapi harum tubuhnya, yang selalu membuatku merasa

"Mari, kita kembali ke kamar anda."

Ini kesekian kalinya ia memotong ucapanku! Ya, dia. Butlerku, Sebastian Michaelis. Iblis gagak berwujud manusia yang membuat kontrak denganku. Butler multitalenta milikku. Satu-satunya milikku yang tak akan berkhianat. Iblis yang akan memakan jiwaku setelah kontrak berakhir. Iblis yang jika tersenyum akan membuat seluruh wanita (termasuk laki-laki macam shinigami homo mesum sakit jiwa berambut merah yang-kalian-tahu-siapa) jatuh cinta padanya. TAPI AKU BUKAN WANITA! AKU LAKI-LAKI! APA-APAAN PERASAANKU INI?!

"Tu... Turunkan aku! Sebastian!" berontakku setelah debat pikiran barusan. Saat ini aku merasa bahwa pipiku merah. Panas. Dan lagi jika aku melihatnya tersenyum... Kurasa aku akan jatuh pingsan di pelukannya.

"Mohon maaf, permintaan anda ditolak...!"

"APA MAKSUDMU DENGAN 'PERMINTAAN DI TOLAK', HAAH?!"

"Anda ingin tahu? Maksudnya anda tidak boleh turun!"

"Kau...!"

Yah, sudahlah... toh, digendong seperti ini dapat membuatku bersandar di dadanya yang bidang. Kulemaskan tubuhku dalam pelukannya sembari mengeratkan pelukanku ke lehernya. Hangat, nyaman.

Semakin jauh Sebastian berjalan, semakin menipis pula kesadaranku. Mataku terasa berat, tubuhku semakin lemas. Aku tahu, ini tanda-tanda orang yang akan jatuh tertidur. Tak butuh waktu lama, aku pun jatuh tertidur dalam pelukan Sebastian. Setelah melihatnya terseyum tenang sesaat sebelum aku tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kita sudah sampai, tuan muda."

"Engh..." erangku—malas membuka mata.

"Tuan muda?" panggilnya dengan suara lembut.

"...Sebastian?" panggilku dengan nada malas. Mungkin ini yang di sebut masayarakat 'jiwa yang belum terkumpul setelah bangun tidur'? Entah, yang penting bagiku saat ini adalah melihat wajah Sebastian.

"Ya? Ada apa, tuan muda?" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lembut dan menoleh padaku. Aah, betapa aku menyukai senyummu itu...

"...tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa..." ucapku dengan senyum di wajah. Seketika itu juga mata Sebastian terbelalak kaget. Hei, apa senyumku sebegitu mengerikannya?

"Apa?"

"...tidak, tidak ada apa-apa," elaknya seakan dapat membaca pikiranku. Lalu ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku sembari membuka daun pintu kamarku.

Setelah masuk, ia menggendongku menuju arah kasur. Sebastian meletakkanku dengan hati-hati—seolah meletakkan boneka yang terbuat dari kaca, rentan—setelah melepas jaket yang kukenakan. Selagi perhatianku tertuju ke arahnya, tanpa kusadari aku telah jatuh ke dalam kenyamanan kasur dan terperangkap selimut.

Pelukanku lepas. Ketika Sebastian mulai menjauh, rasa egois kembali muncul. Aku... tak ingin jauh darinya.

"Selamat malam." ucapnya lalu menjauh. Kini ia telah memegang pegangan pintu—akan membukanya dan pergi.

TIDAK!

JANGAN PERGI!

SEBASTIAN!

"SEBASTIAN!" teriakku spontan tanpa dapat kukontrol. Sontak ia menoleh—kaget.

"... Ya?"

... GAWAT. Aku tak memikirkan apa yang akan kuucapkan. Tanpa maksud yang jelas, aku pun melontarkan sebuah perintah.

"Mendekatlah..." pintaku—lirih. Sebastian pun segera mendekat setelah mengatakan, "Baik."

Kini, Sebastian telah sampai disisiku. Ia pun bertanya, "Ada apa, tuan muda?" namun tak langsung kujawab.

Aku terdiam, berusaha merangkai kata-kata. Sedangkan Sebastian masih menunggu dengan sabar.

Perlahan namun pasti, tangan kecilku telah meraih ujung bajunya.

"... jangan..."

—_AKU MENCINTAIMU—_

"... jangan pergi..."

—_JANGAN PERNAH PERGI DARIKU—_

"... aku..."

—_TETAPLAH DISISIKU—_

"... aku... men..."

—_AKU MENCINTAIMU!—_

Pikiranku seolah melayang. AKU MENCIUMNYA! Kalau di pipi, sih, tak masalah... tapi kalau diBIBIR?

Tuhan... jika ada lubang menuju Neraka di sampingku saat ini, aku akan memasukinya daripada menanggung malu karena perasaanku ketahuan dengan sangat TIDAK ELITNYA! MEMALUKAN!

...ah, tapi... TUNGGU DULU! TUHAN? BAH! SEPERTINYA AKU AMNESIA JIKA AKU SUDAH TIDAK MEMPERCAYAI KEBERADAANNYA. JIKA IA MEMANG ADA, KENAPA WAKTU AKU BERADA DI SELOKAN, IA TAK KUNJUNG MENJAWAB DOA-KU? BODOHNYA AKU INI!

SIAL... ia pasti sangat heran, kenapa aku mencium bibirnya dengan err, GANAS? Ya, aku mencium bibirnya seperti itu!

Disaat ia masih terkejut atas ciuman dariku yang tiba-tiba, aku justru menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, dan memasanya membuka mulut.

Dan apa yang terjadi? IA MEMBUKANYA DENGAN SENANG HATI!

Aku tak peduli pada seringai yang sempat terlihat oleh ekor mataku, jadi kuputuskan untuk memasukkan lidahku ke dalam mulutnya, mengabsen seluruh gigi serta 'menjajah' seluruh rongga mulutnya. Kuajak pula lidahnya untuk menari, dan ia pun mengizinkannya.

Sekitar 10 menit kemudian aku melepas _First Kiss_-ku yang GANAS, dan fakta bahwa orang yang merasakan tarian _Tongue Waltz _pertama dariku adalah seorang PRIA, sekaligus IBLIS membuatku berpikir bahwa aku sudah TIDAK NORMAL. Mungkin ini sebabnya aku tidak tertarik terhadap Lizzie, dan wanita-wanita cantik nan seksi yang ada disekitarku?

Haha... Ciel Phantomhive, kau sudah bukan lagi seorang _Straight_. Kau _Slasher_. Kau _GAY_.

Entah kenapa rasanya kenyataan 'AKU INI _GAY_' barusan justru membuatku merasa sakit dan malu. Tentu saja! Semua orang pasti ingin hidup normal, bukan? Sekali pun orang tersebut adalah seorang _Slasher_ kelas kakap (apa ada?), pasti ada keinginan untuk menjadi normal.

_Sorry, Liz. My First Kiss and my love it's __**not**__ for you._

Aku ini lelaki yang kejam, telah memiliki tunangan yang sama-sama memiliki darah biru, tapi malah berselingkuh dengan kasta rendahan macam butler? Dan parahnya lagi, terhadap sesama lelaki, sesama jenis, apalagi terhadap iblis? Bagus, dunia telah berbalik untukku!

"Tuan muda...?" panggil Sebastian. Mendengar suaranya, aku langsung menatap ke arah wajahnya dan...

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mukanya memerah!

Benang_ Saliva _tipis tergantung di antara bibir kami, makin menipis lalu putus. Sebastian terlihat sedikit _Shock_. Tentu saja, yang menciumnya adalah seorang LELAKI, kawan! Apalagi, seorang BOCAH! MAJIKANNYA! Mungkin ia takut disebut '_Pedophillia_'? Oh, apa kata dunia?

Tapi aku hanya menatapnya datar, seperti biasa. _Pokerface_. _Damn_, aku benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat wajahnya makin merah!

"Ada apa, Sebastian?" tanyaku—aku tahu aku pasti akan di tanya balik, 'kenapa?' walau aku telah melakukan hal yang menjadi kunci dari jawabannya—

"...kenapa?" tuh, 'kan, aku benar!

"Menciummu, memang ada masalah dari itu?" jawabku diplomatis. Wajahnya mulai kembali seperti biasanya, walau pun semburat merah sedikit menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah... tidak... hanya saja... saya sedikit tidak terima..." oke, ucapannya kali ini membuatku kaget. Apa maksudnya? Ia membenciku?

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyaku balik. Nada takut terdengar dari suaraku. Apa maksud iblis sialan ini?

_Ciel PoV's end_

_._

_Normal PoV_

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ciel. Nada takut terdengar dari suaranya yang belum berubah.

Sebastian berhasil menguasai dirinya dan sedikit menyeringai. Dan seringainya... benar-benar _PERVERT!_ Benar-benar alarm tanda bahaya akan datang bagi Ciel. Yang di depannya kini adalah seorang serigala kelaparan.

"_Well, Young Master... _apa yang anda inginkan dari mencium bibir Saya?"

**DEG!**

Ciel tak dapat berkata-kata. Ia telah masuk dalam labirin rayuan sang iblis. Apa yang ia inginkan? Sudah tentu CINTA, bukan?

Ciel masih diam, perlahan semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya menjadi makin manis. Aah, betapa inginnya SESEORANG menerkamnya saat itu juga. Membisikkan kata-kata manis semanis madu, menanggalkan segala penderitaannya, menjatuhkannya dalam jurang kenikmatan, dan mengklaim bahwa dirinya adalah MILIKNYA.

"Tuan muda?" bisik Sebastian menggoda tepat di telinga kiri Ciel.

"Apa yang anda pikirkan?" bisiknya lagi dengan nada suara lebih kecil dari sebelumnya. Benar-benar membuat jantung Ciel berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ti... tidak, kok! Memangnya kau ingin aku... memikirkan... apa?" tantang Ciel membuat Sebastian makin menggodanya. Ucapannya yang terputus-putus di akhir menambah hasratnya untuk menjahili majikan kecilnya.

Didorongnya pelan tubuh Ciel,menimbulkan rona merah hebat di wajah sang majikan. "He-hei! Dasar _Butler _tak sopan!"

Sebastian hanya tersenyum. Baginya penolakan Tuan Mudanya berarti penerimaan baginya.

_Manisnya._

"Aah, _My Master_, bagaimana kalau kita realisasikan apa yang anda pikirkan tadi?"

Diam.

Hanya itu jawab—

"HAH?"

—nya. Maaf, kesalahan tulis. "Kita-realisasikan-apa-yang-anda-pikirkan-tadi!"

_Loading._

Pikiran Ciel kita yang manis ini masih memproses apa maksud ucapan kepala pelayannya, membuat 'generator' pikiran 'khusus dewasa' yang selama ini tidak ia begitu pedulikan (hanya aktif jika kau memberinya setumpuk buku porno, _yeah_) pun berputar.

Ciel Phantomhive, remaja 14 tahun, kini menemui sebuah kesimpulan nista dari proses berpikir akan maksud kepala pelayannya.

_Having Sex_.

"B-BRENGSEK!"

_My_, _my, _Ciel-ku yang manis tanpa ketampanan hanya kecantikan sama sekali, sekarang kau harus menelan bulat-bulat efek dari pikiran mesummu tadi.

_Rasakan._

Jangan pernah mengabaikan seringai kejam _Butler_-mu, tuan muda.

"_Butler _ brengsek! Jangan seenaknya kau memerin—GYAAAAA! JANGAN LUCUTI BAJUKU!"

_._

_._

_._

_._

"AAAAARRGGHH! SEBASTIAN BRENGSEEKK!"

_**THE END!**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

**A/N :**

Selamat pagi, siang, dan malam, saudara-saudara! Dengan Noey berbicara.

Oke, cerita lama yang sudah nyaris menjamur di flashdisk akhirnya Saya _Publish_.

Ending aneh. Menggantung.

Bagaimana menurut pembaca? Masih aneh-kah? Kalau aneh, Saya mohon maaf, karena tangan ini ogah ngedit sekali pun otak pingin. Saya orang sibuk. *dor* #benerantahu

Ada yang mau lanjutannya? Kalau mau, akan Saya buatkan, kok!

AAARRGGHH INI MAU MUBLISH PREKUEL-NYA 'ANTARA DOSA DAN DUSTA' KOK GAK BISA-BISA SIH FFUUUUUU-!

Sekian, lebih-kurangnya mohon maaf, terima kasih, _God bless us!_

**NO FLAME AND SILENT READERS PLEASE.**


End file.
